


a job that brings more opportinies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dog Walking, Dogs, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave is a dog walker and John is a dog lover.





	a job that brings more opportinies

Dave walked from apartment to apartment, collecting dogs and walking them down to the park. 

He makes it look effortless, keeping the dogs moving and not getting tangled up by the wires.

Dave gets all of the dogs to stop moving once he gets to a cross walk. He waits for the street light to flicker red to let him cross.  


Another man is waiting next to him and instantly kneels down to pet one of the smaller dogs. Some of the bigger dogs get excited and want to get in on the action. The man is struggling to pet every single one of the dogs walking around Dave.

“How do I get your job?” The man lifts up his head to ask Dave.  


“It’s a tough gig to get into, gotta know someone.” Dave joked.  


“Oh yeah?” The man appreciates his sense of humor.   


“Yeah.” Dave nods.  


“Ha! I’m John!”

“Dave. so you like dogs?”

“Love em!” John replies. One of the smaller dogs yips at John when he stops petting her. John starts to pet the top of her head again in response. "Do you think you can get me into the dog walker crowd? As a side gig."  


"Hmmm, maybe I could... we could talk about this over dinner." Dave smiles.

"You're asking me out?" John slowly lifts himself from the ground.

Dave shrugs. "Yep."

John struggles to keep his lips form pulling into a grin. "I'll go on a date with you... if you agree to tell me about all these dogs." John looked back down at the dogs waiting for John to pay attention to them again.

If Dave wants to date John, he's going to have to battle the dogs for his attention.


End file.
